1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling method of an electric steering lock device, to be applied to vehicles such as automobiles.
2. Related Art
As conventional electric steering lock devices, for example, JP-A-2004-231123 and JP-A-2006-36107 disclose, respectively, an electric steering lock device comprising a worm gear which rotates by a rotary motor, a helical gear which rotates by rotation of the worm gear, a lock arm and a cam which operate in association with rotation of this helical gear, a lock stopper which moves between a lock position and an unlock position with respect to a steering shaft, a lock bar, and a lock body housing these parts has been known.
This electric steering lock device has a configuration, in which the lock bar is moved between the lock position and the unlock position with respect to the steering shaft by mutually rotating the rotary motor in opposite directions.
However, according to the electric steering lock device of JP-A-2004-231123 etc., when assembling the electric steering lock device, it was necessary to build, for example, the lock bar, the helical gear and the lock stopper etc. into the lock body from different directions. Accordingly, it was impossible to assemble these parts from the same direction. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that it was difficult to realize the automatic assembling of the electric steering lock device, and there was a limit to reduce the cost of manufacturing by shortening the assembling time.